


One Last Sacrifice

by dgdreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Gen, If you don't like sad don't read, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgdreamer/pseuds/dgdreamer
Summary: “Hey, Steve. It’s me.” Darcy forced some measure of cheer into the words. He never liked to hear her sad. It made that little furrow show up between his brows, and then he broke out the Captain America Must Fix This Face.“I know you can’t talk to me right now, but I just wanted to let you know about everything that’s been going on here over the last couple of days.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	One Last Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I couldn't do anything else until I got this out. I'm not sure if I'm going to do anything else with this, but there is always that possibility. Who knows.

“Hey, Steve. It’s me.” Darcy forced some measure of cheer into the words. He never liked to hear her sad. It made that little furrow show up between his brows, and then he broke out the _Captain America Must Fix This Face_. 

“I know you can’t talk to me right now, but I just wanted to let you know about everything that’s been going on here over the last couple of days.” She paused to take a deep breath and force back the tears she knew were lingering right below the surface. “I know you wanted to be here. Would have been here if you could. I’m not angry at you anymore because you’re not. I just miss you. We all miss you. Nothing feels right.” Darcy closed her eyes, willing herself back into the place where she sounded okay, if not happy. Keeping up the façade was a constant struggle. She kept speaking.

“So. It’s been a couple of days since I talked to you last. Sam stopped by the other day. He tried to make me believe he was just in the neighborhood and thought he’d drop in, but I know that you asked him to check up on me. Like I would ever try to do things for myself and either get hurt or make a mess of it.“ She breathed out a ghost of a laugh. It was a long-standing argument between them about home improvements and DIY projects. She had started several that ended in disaster, some including trips to the hospital.

“He fixed that loose step on the back porch for me so I wouldn’t fall, and took those boxes to the basement that had been sitting in our bedroom for weeks.” She clamped her eyes shut against the rising flow of tears that threatened again. “He’s a good man, Steve. He’s been a good friend since you’ve been gone. I’m so glad you met him, even though he and Bucky drive me nuts when they’re together.”

“Speaking of your best Brooklyn pal. I think he has a girl.” She whispered the last, as if it were a secret from the room. “He won’t tell me who she is. He won’t even tell me for sure that he’s seeing someone. The little shit. But he’s got that look in his eye. You know the one.” She raised an eyebrow as if Steve could see her facial expressions. “I’m going to find out who it is though. He might be a sneaky spysassin, but I have my ways. I don’t know why he thinks he has to hide anything. We’re happy for him, right? He deserves some good in his life. We just gotta make him believe it.”

“I went to my doctor’s appointment day before yesterday. I know you wanted to be there with me for all of them. You’ve missed quite a few.” Darcy let a hint of a playful scold color her tone. “Our boy is growing so fast now. He’s almost ready to come out and meet the world. I just hope the world is ready for him. Bucky says if he’s anything like his Pa, then probably not. Wish you could be there for all that, but that’s not going to happen is it?” The flood that she had been successfully holding back became a trickle down each cheek. Darcy wiped them away with a frustrated sigh.

“Sorry about that. I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry anymore when I talked to you. Stupid hormones. And don’t you give me any shit about it, Steven Grant Rogers. It’s hormones if I say it’s hormones.”

“The team gave us a baby shower yesterday. I couldn’t wait to tell you all about it, but after everything was over I was so exhausted that I fell asleep before I could talk to you. You should see all the stuff our friends brought to the house. Everyone came. When Tony walked into the living room, you could have knocked me over with a feather. I know you two made up, but I never expected him to show up. It was good to see him and Pepper again.” Darcy needed to take a second to shift her position and breathe. Super-soldier offspring kicks were nothing to be laughed at. “Tony made us all kinds of things for the baby’s room. We really didn’t need to look at those baby monitors. And, yes, you were right! Don’t rub it in Rogers! We got a Stark upgrade on the security system that includes 24/7 monitoring in the nursery and in any other rooms when the baby is there. It’s pretty amazing.”

“All the people you love were there. Even Fury and Coulson. There were so many gifts. This kid isn’t going to need clothes until he’s twelve, I swear!” Well, that was an exaggeration, but Steve would know that. “Natasha spent half the day rubbing my huge belly and whispering into it in Russian. I still don’t know what she said, but Bucky seemed to approve. Speaking of the baby bump. You should see it now. I thought it was big when you left, but it was tiny compared to what I look like now.” Unconsciously, Darcy’s hand traveled along the curve of her stomach, movement catching out of the corner of her eye. She knew it was time to wrap things up.

“I wish you were here, Steve. Sometimes I get so angry that you aren’t.” Darcy clenched her teeth against the pain rising in her chest. “Then I remember that I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you.” She leaned forward as far as her bulk would allow, as if to share her secret. “To me, you’ve always been just Steve, but to the world, you’re Captain America, and they need you. In spite of it all, I’m so glad I got the chance to love you. The day I married you was the best day of my life, and things just kept getting better. Until…”

“Mrs. Rogers.” A deep male voice cut into her whisper. Darcy looked up at the young soldier standing by her side, waiting for him to continue. “It’s time, ma’am. They’ll be opening the gates to the public soon.” She nodded in acknowledgement. The soldier withdrew a few paces to give her another few moments of privacy.

“Time for me to go, Steve. Time to share you with the public. I know you would have hated this, but having you here at Arlington was what people needed. Things have been so awful, they needed you to inspire them one more time. A last sacrifice for Captain America. ” Darcy laid her hand on the stone that bore the image of his iconic shield. “I love you Steve. I’ll be back soon.” She let her hand trail away as the nameless young soldier took her arm to help her to the car that would hide her from the world as she made her way out of the gates of the cemetery and back to the home that would be just a bit emptier for her visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on "The Element Lost," but I had a hard time writing smut when this was on my mind. Now that I've cleared this from the brain box, I should be good to get back to it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Just... be nice... the world is shitty enough. You don't need to add to it.


End file.
